Johnny Quick (Earth-Three)
| Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = World conqueror | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Mike Sekowsky | First = Justice League of America Vol 1 29 | Death = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Johnny Quick was born into the partially "reversed" universe of Earth-Three. Most of the Earth-Three Johnny Quick's history is unrevealed. What is known is that the person who would assume the identity of Johnny Quick was born with an enhanced speed and later found a helmet that allowed him to focus his considerable speed into far greater levels. With the extra speed granted by the use of the helmet and adopting the name of "Johnny Quick" he began his life long career of criminal conquest. It would be during his attacks that he joined in the loose partnership with the other four super-powered beings on Earth-Three and founded the organization known as the Crime Syndicate of America. It would be after largely conquering most of their world that Johnny Quick and his fellow Crime Syndicate members challenged the combined forces of the Earth-One Justice League of America and Earth-Two Justice Society of America. Not able to withstand the combined mights of two Earths greatest superbeings, the Crime Syndicate was defeated and imprisoned in an extradimensional bubble created by the Earth-One Green Lantern. After their defeat by the combined forces of the Justice League and Justice Society, Johnny Quick would remain imprisoned between dimensions until Captain Comet and the Secret Society of Super-Villains passed through the dimensions and accidentally freed him along with Power Ring and Super-Woman. -14 It was during this battle that the secret of Quick's helmet was revealed as a focusing tool which allowed the Society of Super Villains to continue their journey through the dimensional voids. Quick had fashioned a secondary helmet from other elements but was greatly reduced in his speed levels with the secondary helmet. Quick recovered his primary helmet during the resulting battle with Comet and the Super-Villains. After being defeated by Captain Comet, Johnny Quick and his fellow Crime Syndicate members were once again imprisoned. But Johnny Quick and the Crime Syndicate were able to routinely escape as shown when the Per Degaton and the Ultra-Humanite and his new time-traveling band of the Secret Society came to Earth-Three. -209 Johnny Quick and the others would battle against Alexander Luthor, Sr. and other heroes on many occasions who would routinely defeat Johnny Quick and the other members of the Crime Syndicate. This basic stalemate of almost endless escape and imprisonment would continue until the antimatter wave attack of the Anti-Monitor came to Earth-Three during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Unable to stop the antimatter wave that was destroying Earth-Three, Johnny Quick and the other members of the Crime Syndicate teamed up with Luthor, Sr. in an attempt to stop the attack. Seeing that the far more powerful members of the Crime Syndicate were destroyed, Quick tried to outrun the anti-matter wave in an attempt to break the light speed barrier and escape the anti-matter wave into another dimension. As shown before against Barry Allen, Quick's top speed was not able to achieve that level and he was killed when the anti-matter wave totally destroyed the entire planet Quick was on. He along with everyone else native to their dimension died in the attack and were completely erased from all history with the reset of the single surviving universe, except for Superman of Earth-Two and Alexander Luthor, Jr. who remembered this Johnny Quick and his native world. | Powers = * : Johnny Quick possessed the power of super-speed. The extent of his super speed limits were not known, as he wore a helmet of enhancement that increased his natural speed to far greater levels. But even with that helmet, he was depicted as being slower than the Flash of Earth 1 who was able to break the light speed barrier as well as shift interdimensionally on his own power. Without the helmet, Quick's speed was far reduced though still far faster than any normal human being. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Johnny Quick wore a helmet that enhances his natural speed abilities to levels that are beyond the limits of most, though less than the speed of light. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Johnny Quick | Links = }}